


Lost Cat

by scribblemilkshake



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hybrids, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Cat Hybrid Bang Chan, Cat Hybrid Han Jisung | Han, Cat Hybrid Lee Minho | Lee Know, Cat/Human Hybrids, Choking, Crying, Dog Hybrid Hwang Hyunjin, Dog/Human Hybrids, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Public Sex, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Violent Sex, Virgin Bang Chan, Voyeurism, jisung doesnt get laid tho so dont say i didnt warn yall, merry christmas and happy new years lmao, sadist minho, sex without lube, slight body worship, slight praise kink, sorry chan ily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemilkshake/pseuds/scribblemilkshake
Summary: Chan’s owner didn’t know about the stray cat that always visited him at night.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, minor bang chan/lee felix - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114





	Lost Cat

**Author's Note:**

> guess whos back from the dead
> 
> also, please heed the warnings and the tags on this fic!! i dont condone any of this in real life, i would never allow or approve of this to happen irl to the people here, and i dont ever want to hurt anyone with what i write.

Jisung was just in time. Chan saw Felix off to work, and couldn’t help but grin in glee when he heard the familiar sounds of metal clanking outside his apartment. He quickly darted up the stairs once his owner had left, beelining straight to the window. And sure enough, Jisung _ was _there, with that same charming smile displayed across his adorable, puffy cheeks.

“Am I too late?” The stray said, tail swaying around playfully. His voice became clearer once Chan had unlocked the window and lifted up the frame, Jisung slipping in immediately.

“Never.” Chan answered, meekly hiding his smile as Jisung leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

The first time Jisung showed up here _ wasn’t _early in the morning, though. It was very late, in fact, nearing midnight when the housecat was woken up by a sudden, loud thud coming from his window. Though it was a long time ago, Chan could still remember every minute of it. He remembers how scary Jisung looked lying out there, bloodied and bruised from the fight he had with another stray. But what resonated with him more, however, was the memory of going against his owner’s rules, and helping Jisung - saving him.

Ever since that night, Jisung only been visiting more and more, now making sure to stop by everyday to let Chan know that he was okay.

“You seem to be pretty relaxed today, don’t you have to be somewhere?” Chan prompted, subtly glancing at Jisung to sneak a peek at his reaction. He scoffed awkwardly and scratched his head. Chan lovingly watched Jisung’s dark hair bounce and ruffle along his with twitching ears.

“Ah… about that.” Jisung avoided eye-contact as he pondered on what to say next.

_ “How do you survive out there? All by yourself, with no one looking out for you...” _Chan asked Jisung, who seem to be more occupied with the food he was given than answer seriously. The stray finally perked up when Chan called for his attention again.

“_ Me? I just keep going. I don’t ever have a plan, I just... get by. _” Jisung paused to swallow whatever he was chewing inside his mouth, and pointed his clawed finger over to Chan.

“_ How do _ you _ survive? Inside a cramped apartment like this, and not having any space for yourself. _ ” He went on, as the other scrambled to find reassurance for both Jisung, _ and _himself.

“_ I’d rather be a stray than a housecat - the constant food and attention is great and all… but doesn’t it get suffocating? _ ” Jisung insinuates, making more of a statement than an inquiry, and Chan looked down, unsure of how to answer, since even _ he, _at that point, was questioning his happiness here.

Jisung leans back against his chair, and shuts his eyes for a second. “_ I’d rather see the world. I’d rather face obstacles head on, rather than hide from them. I’d rather be free. _”

Chan thought that would be the end of that kind of talk, but Jisung wasn’t done yet. He’d sat up and looked straight into the housecat’s eyes.

“_ Don’t _ you _ want to be free, Channie? _”

To this day, Jisung still asks that question, and Chan had a feeling that he was going to ask him again. That’s how his visits would always play out; Jisung would ask Chan if he wanted to leave yet, and Chan would immediately shoot him down with a prompt “no”.

He couldn’t just - leave. He belonged there after all. Felix had been with him ever since they were young, and would continue to be with him until they grew old. And besides, Chan didn’t know much about the real world, but he knew there were owners much, much worse than his. Owners who didn’t care about their pets; owners that didn’t give them _ anything. _

_ That’s _ what was suffocating. _ That _kind of “love”.

“It’s not that I’m not relaxed, I’m just… trying to make the most out of my time here, since it’s going to be my last.”

Chan now understood why Jisung couldn’t look at him.

“What? You’re last time? Why?” Jisung turned away as Chan bombarded him with more questions. “Where are you going? Why are you leaving? Why didn’t you tell me.” He finally calms down when he figures the stray wouldn’t be able to answer any of these if he continued like this.

“Why are you leaving?”

Jisung sighs, and finally turns to face him, looking him in the eye this time.

“I’m moving somewhere else, I found a quick way to get there.” He says with a sullen tone, before his ears perk up once again.

“But maybe… you could come with me?”

It wasn’t good that Jisung was staring straight into Chan’s eyes, he could see the clear hesitation in them.

“Ji… you know I can’t.”

“Please, Chan. I can’t live without you. I came back for the last time to ask you to go with me. I really care about you.”

The housecat shut his eyes, trying to block out Sung’s words as his thoughts grew noisier.

“I can’t.” He repeated, firmly, though he was visibly crumpling up in front of the other. And with that statement, Chan ended Jisung’s visits like he always did.

But Jisung was going to make sure that this wasn’t the end.

“Okay, okay.” The stray made sure to keep his tone gentle and soothing as he placed his hands heavily on Chan’s shoulders, grounding him for what he was about to say.

“Maybe you could tag along, and by the end of the day, if you _ really _don’t like the idea of it, I’ll bring you home. Safe and sound.” Jisung punctuated with that. And Chan found himself agreeing, he couldn’t see anything malicious about what his lover had said - why should he? It was Jisung. Jisung would never hurt him, not after everything they’ve been through together.

“Okay. I’ll go.”

Chan didn’t expect escaping to be _ this _ easy. He just needed to pop the lock open again, then slip out of the window, onto the scaffolding, and make his way down the building through fire exit. Maybe the only thing hard about leaving was actually just _ leaving _.

Jisung took him everywhere, he took him to much farther places than Felix ever has. They went to a different city. Chan saw the ocean. Jisung even took him to an arcade. It was fun. And he only knew it would get more exciting when Jisung brought him to what Chan could only identify as a bar.

Jisung lead him inside before the housecat could do or say anything to contrast.

It what cleaner than what Chan had envisioned bars to looks like. Though, that could just be because Jisung took him to a cleaner bar. Chan kept a tight grip on his lover’s hand as they threaded through the sea of dancing people that just never seemed to end. Jisung looked back to check on his companion when they finally reached the _ actual _ bar. Chan cocked his head slightly when Jisung embraced two of the hybrids sitting there. They weren’t the only people to talk to Jisung, but they _ were _ the only people that Jisung _ continued _ talking to after greeting.

“Channie! Come here!” Jisung called, and beckoned him over with an ecstatic wave of his hand. Chan walked towards, finally escaping the crowd just as it started feeling like it was sucking him back in. The cat subtly slipped a hand on Chan’s waist as he introduced his friends to him.

“This is Minho and Hyunjin. They’re strays, just like me. But we have each other’s backs” He then turned to the two, “This is Chan. He’s a housecat I’ve been telling you about,” Something about those words made Minho’s eyebrow cock up in intrigue, along with Hyunjin’s smile turning into a playful grin, Chan noticed. “And he finally agreed to come out here.”

“Sweet.” Hyunjin exclaimed, almost excitedly. Chan peered over Jisung’s shoulder to see the pup’s tail already wagging. Hyunjin wore his brown hair rather carelessly, messily parting it to one side, his slick bangs never failing to frame his forehead. He was also a handsome fellow - much too handsome to be out here on the streets. Chan could name several owners he knew that would be willing to pay _ a lot _ to have this pretty boy as their pet.

“Nice to meet you, Chan.” Minho says calmly, and rather flatly. Chan glances over to his direction. Minho was a cat, just like he and Jisung. He had fluffy, brown hair and equally fluffy ears. Chan also noticed the few jewelry that dangled on them. Minho was quiet, much more compared to Hyunjin and Jisung, that is. Minho simply watched his two other friends bumble around and laughed at them when they messed something up. He saved Jisung a seat, and offered one to Chan, as well.

Chan had one drink. Just one. And he’d only pressured himself into downing it when Jisung left for something urgent that suddenly came up. It’d only been a few minutes, and Chan was still waiting for him to come back.

“Wow,” Hyunjin tilted his head at Chan. “I’ve never met a housecat before.” He stated, distracted as he played with Chan’s icy blond locks.

“Your hair is really pretty.” The dog said nonchalantly, fingers now following the trail of tight braids that ran down the side of the other’s head. Chan didn’t know how to answer. Should he say ‘thank you’? Or was it just best to stay quiet? The cat gave a faint yet polite smile, as Minho tells Hyunjin off from a few seats over. The pup ignores him, and continues flooding Chan with words.

“You’re skin is so pale, too. You look like you would shatter if someone hit you.” Hyunjin jokes, even going as far as to hook his finger underneath the other’s chin to get a better view. This is when Chan finally pulls away in defiance.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Hyunjin asks, seeming concerned. But it only registers as some sort of mockery in Chan’s fuming mind.

“Just don’t touch me whenever you want to, I’m not… comfortable with it.” He affirms, trying his best to keep himself from raising his voice.

“What’s wrong with it?” Hyunjin questions, putting on a tone that aimed to pry much more than his previous one.

Minho cut them both off before anything could get worse.

“Stop that now. Hyunjin.” He said, putting down his drink for once. Chan throws a glance at the stray, not knowing whether to thank him for helping, or throw a drink at him for only butting in now.

Jisung came back not long after, and seemed to fail to notice how his friends all got so silent.

“Let’s get outta this place.” He invites, and everyone hastily agrees.

“Jisung. Can we head back now?” Chan whispered in Jisung’s ear, keeping his voice inaudible to the two others. Jisung clasped his hand and gave him his sweetest smile; the smile Chan hadn’t realized he’d already fallen in love with.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll take you home now. Let’s just say goodbye to Minho and Hyunjin.”

Chan beams brightly. He was glad he had Jisung. “Alright.”

“So he _ does _ shatter.”

The sound of Minho’s voice lurked in the back of Chan’s head for a while, along with a throbbing, blunt pain that felt like it someone was digging their nails into his skull and pulling his flesh apart with their bare hands. And a warm, thick liquid trailed down his temple.

He was on the floor - or on a wall. He felt scratchy surface on his face and body. He was pinned up against something, Chan knew that much.

_ What... happened? _

His senses finally came back to him when he felt something pressing down on his entire body.

“Oh, oh! I go first!” The muffled sound from a few seconds ago had only registered as words now. Chan had come back enough to know that Hyunjin had said it, and that it was Hyunjin on top of him, as well.

He squirmed around and managed to flip himself over before the dog could react, catching a glimpse of both Jisung and Minho standing nearby.

“Ji… sung!” Chan whimpered, his throat getting clogged - either from his bubbling emotions resulting in him breaking down into tears, or from Hyunjin roughly picking his body up and slapping him back against the ground.

“What’s wrong, Channie?” Jisung said, squatting down to level himself with Chan’s glare. “Don’t like it?”

“What did I do?” Chan demanded, trying to appeal to anything Jisung might have in interest. If he did something wrong, he’ll try to make up for it. He just needed to get out of here and get home. He knew Felix’s number, he could call him if he managed to find a payphone somewhere, or he could borrow someone - anyone’s phone.

“What makes you think you did something wrong, baby? Minho and Hyunjin just wanna play with you a bit. After all...” Jisung’s expression darkened.

“This _ is _their first time seeing a housecat.”

Chan only managed a small “no” as Hyunjin kept him down and peeled the cat’s clothes off like he was unwrapping a present. In a way, Chan _ was _a present. A gift, one from Jisung to his friends.

Chan felt everything. He felt every nick of Hyunjin’s sharp claws scraping at his skin. He felt every erotic grope at certain points of Hyunjin exploring his body. What he felt most, though, was the grossness of knowing that Jisung and Minho watching him.

Hyunjin had placed his palm on Chan’s back, keeping it arched as the pup pulled his hips higher into the air.

“No - fuck. Stop it.” Chan hissed, struggling even more. As much as he tried to fight back, however, he would always come out on the losing side. Hyunjin was bigger than him - a lot bigger than him. That made him stronger, too. He dealt with all of Chan’s squirming and scratching and grabbing without Jisung’s _ or _Minho’s help - with ease, even.

“Just let this happen, kitty.” Hyunjin whispered, and this time, Chan _ knew _he was mocking him.

“F-Fuck you.” Chan managed to squeeze out of his lungs, as his breathing got shakier and shakier by the moment. Hyunjin giggles in response, and Chan hears the sound of metal; the sound of Hyunjin unbuckling his belt.

Chan tolerated the sick feeling of having his body exposed, Hyunjin had pulled taken the cat’s shirt off, and was now touching him over his jeans. The brunet teased him even more by palming over his dick before unzipping his pants.

“I’m surprised you haven’t pissed yourself yet.” Hyunjin joked, and pulled Chan’s pants and boxers down to his knees. He gave a harsh spank on the cat’s ass cheek before pulling back marvel at the sight of it.

“What a view.”

Chan kicked back as hard as he could, his foot hitting flesh, but it felt tough.

“Fuck!” Hyunjin cursed, having to stop himself from screaming too loud. Chan had kicked him in the leg, and it probably hurt enough to get Hyunjin angry.

“Not so cocky, now are you?” Chan was the one that mocked, this time. He figured he wasn’t getting out of this by appearing innocent and complacent, so he’d hoped he could just keep pushing Hyunjin until the dog did something stupid; then Chan was free.

“Look who’s talking.” Hyunjin threw back. And all of Chan’s former confidence fled when he felt Hyunjin’s head press up against his hole.

“I’ll be your first time, kitty. Isn’t that funny? I bet you thought it would be Jisung, huh?” Hyunjin taunted. Chan tried responding.

“No - wait -”

Chan couldn’t react fast enough before Hyunjin had gone in. The dog made sure he thrusted his entire length inside, not even bothering to stretch Chan out, his own precum would suffice for lube, though uncomfortably.

Chan winced and flinched, thrashing around and finally regaining the ability to scream when the pain hit him. This was different from the pain of the blow he took earlier. This pain wasn’t numbing. This pain _ wanted _to be felt.

It burned. It tore.

Hyunjin didn’t waste any time and continued moving, but Chan’s tight and unprepared hole was proving to make that difficult.

“Damn. You were right, Jisung. He _ is _tight.” Hyunjin chuckles, almost laughing at his own words. Jisung shoots a comment back, but Chan’s senses can’t bring himself to accept that Jisung - his precious Jisung, was planning on doing this to him. He couldn’t help but think about how long the stray was probably planning this for. Was it when he met him? After? Or maybe even before? Did Jisung stage the entire thing just to get to that moment of Chan helping him out?

Chan felt like he was brought back. He felt a jolt when Hyunjin bucked his hips particularly hard, and something else - something bigger penetrated him.

Hyunjin had knotted inside him. It felt big. It _ was _big. And Chan could swear that the tip of Hyunjin’s dick was already rubbing at the entrance of his intestines.

The knot didn’t do anything to help either, in fact, it made the pain worse. Chan was learning to the burning of his ass being forcibly stretched and fucked, getting used to it even. But the girth of the knot made it ridiculously hard for him to do that now.

He was being torn apart. From the inside. The more Hyunjin moved, the more Chan felt like his limbs would disconnect and his would body fall apart. It was pain that he couldn’t even fully comprehend, much less describe. It felt like he ate a knife, and this was him shitting it out. Up until this day, Chan never thought something could burn more than fire.

He didn’t realize he was already crying. He didn’t realize he had been screaming. He only did so when his vision got blurry. And he only did so when he stopped.

Chan doesn’t know when, but at one point, he came back. Or rather, everything came back to him. All the sensations overlapped on each other, and it felt like more and more were being introduced to him just as he started processing the former. The pain was still there, but now it was accompanied but the gross feeling of feeling Hyunjin’s hips and thighs hit his own. As overwhelming as they all were, Chan could name every single one of those sensations. He could tell where it was coming from, and he could tell how much it hurt, too. But a feeling quickly rose to the top of everything else; Hyunjin struck something inside him and triggered something Chan had never felt before.

He felt himself clench his hole intensely, he’d been pliant up until a few seconds ago, but now he couldn’t help but twitch around Hyunjin’s dick as he rammed into him harder.

“Oh? You like that?” Hyunjin bent down to whisper into Chan’s ear, even sneaking a harsh bite to get more of a reaction out of the cat. His voice sounded clearer than ever, and that way, Chan knew he couldn’t ignore anything anymore. He could no longer rely on the numbing feeling that took over his entire being.

Hyunjin made sure to let him know that he wouldn’t need that feeling.

Instead of pain, pleasure ran through Chan’s body for once. It was short, but it was powerful. And the blond found himself slipping out a moan when Hyunjin hit it again.

“Keep going. He’s enjoying that. Filthy fucking fleshlight he is.” Minho said, voice getting louder to Chan as he closed the distance between them.

Minho wasn’t like Hyunjin. He wasn’t nearly as physically strong. He was smart. Cunning. And, Chan had come to realize, sadistic as Satan.

“Now that you’re finally reacting...” Minho muttered under his breath as he knelt down in front of Chan, fingers impatiently undoing his pants.

“Aw, Why now? You’re gonna stop me from hearing his cute sounds.” Hyunjin said glumly, slurring his words as if to sound pleading. Minho simply scoffed, breaking into a slight smirk.

“I was waiting for him to come back - show some reactions, he was like a corpse a while ago. And I’m no necro.” Minho explained flatly. “Flip him over.”

Hyunjin did as Minho instructed, and turned Chan’s body over to have him lying on his back rather than his stomach now, with the blond having the endure the painful friction of the Hyunjin’s dick churning inside him.

He eyed Minho cautiously, as the view from underneath made it all the more menacing to watch him unzip his pants and take out his member. Minho wasn’t as big as Hyunjin, Chan almost wanted to bring it up, a part of him still relying on his former plan. But he couldn’t, not with Minho. He didn’t know what he was capable of.

Minho shucked his jeans down to his thighs, and inched forward to barely press his swelling cock onto Chan’s lips.

“Make good use of your beautiful, plump lips. Bite me and I kill you.” Minho instructed, with no sense of falter lurking anywhere in his tone. Chan knew he wasn’t kidding, Hyunjin was just all fun and games, but _ this _ is how _ Minho _played.

Chan lacked shame at this point. He lost all hope of any chances of him escaping. He’d just let himself believe Jisung - that he’d let him go back after all this. Just one last time, he’d believe him. That was all Chan had done for so long, after all.

He parted his lips, fully succumbing.

Minho didn’t have any merciful nerve in his body, even when Chan _ did _ comply. He clasped the housecat’s neck, and gripped on it to make his throat tighter. Chan almost choked the second Minho’s length slipped into his mouth. The stray hadn’t gotten anywhere near his uvula, but anything would make Chan gag at this point. He felt sick. He felt used. Only because he _ was. _

Minho didn’t care whether Chan choked or not. He didn’t even care enough to want to know if the other was still breathing.

The brunet bucked his hips forward, thrusting straight into Chan’s throat, quickly making him gag and make all kinds of noises. Chan felt like he was being tossed into outer space. Minho had completely taken away his ability to breathe. The stray fucked into his mouth like he was a fleshlight, just a cockwarmer for use. Minho groaned and swivel his hips forward, his thighs hitting Chan’s cheeks lightly.

Chan’s last line of defense was him shutting his eyes. Tight enough so that everything’s blacked out. When everything’s black, he couldn’t see the image of Minho’s balls inches away from his face as he fucked his mouth. When everything’s black, he couldn’t feel the still burning agony that took over his entire lower half as Hyunjin didn’t stop tearing him apart.

“Fuck.” He heard Hyunjin heave, out of the darkness. Chan’s eyes snapped open when he felt the dog spilling into him, the thick, warm goo webbing up at his insides.

“Get him off. I wanna see him crying again.” Minho says from above him. Chan doesn’t see Hyunjin nod, but he feels the pup’s hand around his dick and begin pumping. Chan knew he wasn’t hard, but he also knew Hyunjin would change that pretty soon. There was a reason why the stray didn’t pull out yet, his knot had gone away, so there could only be one reason. That feeling returned to Chan. The same buzz that came from inside his ass when Hyunjin hit his sweet spot. And this time, it wasn’t just a one-time thing. Hyunjin had known where it was. And he was making sure to keep aiming for it now. Chan voice came out when the brunet hit it again for the first time, moaning around Minho’s cock.

“Oh, fuck, that feels good. Keep doing that, Channie.” Minho praised, brushing his fingers through Chan’s hair to further coax him into doing it, as well. And Chan obliged, not holding back his grunts and groans timed perfectly to Hyunjin’s pace.

He’d almost, _ almost _ bitten down on Minho when he finally climaxed. His body writhing intensely before finally spurting out into Hyunjin’s hand, then melting into a boneless liquid. Minho was right. Chan _ would _cry. The blond’s tears trailed down to his forehead as his head hung far back, the droplets of water finding their way to the housecat’s hair. The sight of Chan cumming sent Minho climaxing almost immediately. He made sure to push his dick to the deepest point he could reach inside the cat’s mouth, tugging on his hair to make sure of that.

“Wanna get in on this, Jisung? He’s still awake.” Hyunjin panted, finally pulling out of Chan. Minho did, as well, and was already putting on his pants.

“I don’t think so.” Jisung said, almost lifelessly. “He’d enjoy that. Wouldn’t you, Channie?”

“_ You wanted it to be me so badly. I can tell. Everytime you closed your eyes, I know exactly what you were thinking. _” Jisung’s voice fades away. And Chan wakes up back at his apartment. Right next to his window.

He’d hoped it was a dream. Just a nightmare he could forget. But moving a single inch, made his body remember _ everything _. A sound rung throughout the house, and Chan feared that it was Jisung once again. But it wasn’t. It was Felix, getting home from a busy day at work.

“Channie! Sorry I’m home a bit later, I bought you some treats! I hope you weren’t too lonely while I was gone!”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for being gone for so long, i fell into a weird headspace for a really long time. long story short demons got loud and i couldnt write with all the noise. but im feeling better now so dont worry abt me~
> 
> please be gentle with the comments ;-; but please do tell me what u guys think owo and feel free to send me a cc or check out my twitter: @jileojin
> 
> thank you for reading~!


End file.
